cadenas de amor
by fanlucyhistorias
Summary: romeo es un demonio que viaja a la tierra y se enamora de una chica que es un pecado capital


amor de cadenas

capitulo.1: Donde nos conosimos .

En el inframundo

barios jóvenes, demonios discutían a cerca del mundo humano. El mas joven de todos que aparentaba tener tan solo 18 años de edad cuando en realidad tenia 13000 etc . El tema que discutían era sobre sus poderes para hipnotizar mujeres humanas ya que las mujeres demonios no recibían ningún efecto.

Adad: y porque no hacemos una apuesta

Balan: y que clase de apuesta seria ?-dijo muy curioso aquel ángel ciado

Adad: pues vamos a diferentes lugares del mundo y el que conquiste mas chicas sera el ganador

Balman: les aseguro que yo ganare _dijo el demonio del engaño

Balan: ni lo creas hermano

Adad: y tu romeo no le entras a nuestra apuesta_le dijo al mas joven de todos

romeo: he... ...yo

Adad: vamos tu padre me dijo que tenias un don especial respecto a eso

romeo: a si yo no sabia sobre ese don

pov: romeo

yo estaba tan nervioso de que me metieran en sus líos, Que tu be que mentir sobre mis poderes, Diciendo que no sabia nada acerca de ellos por mas que intente zafarme me terminaron arrastraron hacia su "apuesta"

Balan: bueno tomen un papel, esto decidira a que ciudad le corresponde_ dijo mientras estiraba la mano con un sombrero donde se encontraban cuatro papales hechos bolita -

romeo fu el ultimo en tomar un papel a si que no le quedo de otra mas que tomar el sobrante_

Adad: a mi me toco parís

Balan: yo tengo Inglaterra

Balman: y yo beijing

Adad: y a ti romeo ?

romeo: ha..mm tokio

Balan: muy bien vámonos tenemos 3 días

Adad: mas te vale que consigas por lo menos a una chica_ dijo empujando a romeo a un portal que lo llevaría asta tokio

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::en tokio:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

romeo: haaa... que se creé ese Adad_ dijo molesto_ además a mi no me interesa el premio de la apuesta así que mejor iré a investigar el lugar

_romeo camino asta llegar a un puente de una plaza, muy corto pero lo suficientemente alto como para morir de una caí chico curioso subió al barandal del puente y tener una mejor vista del agua. cuando de repente se escucha una voz muy angustiada

_ era una chica que vestía de azul, ojos purpuras y cabello negro que desesperadamente corría hacia el chico

- oye no te suicides_ decía ella

romeo: suicidarme ? ja,ja aunque quisiera, soy inmortal

- la chica le miraba sorprendida

romeo: y como te llamas ?_ le dijo sonriendo a la chica -

_ valentina.. respondió ella dudosamente -

romeo: y bien valentina como es la vida de los humanos

valentina: hee?

romeo: ho disculpa no me he presentado mi nombre es romeo Okami Akira y soy un demonio y estoy de visita en el mundo de los humanos

valentina: valentina haine mucho gusto _ dijo es tendiendo la mano para un saludo_

romeo: emm.. que se supone que debo hacer _ dijo mirando su mano _

valentina: mira... tomo su mano y la junto con la suya

romeo:y esto como se llama ?

valentina: es un saludo... y tienes dinero

romeo: si por?

valentina vamos a comer tengo hambre

FIN

capitulo.2. cuanto tiempo he esperado una persona como tu

en un restaurante de la ciudad de tokio

valentina: bueno... .. asi que eres un demonio..no?

romeo: si.. no te sorprende ?

valentina: para nada

pov:romeo

baya esta chica es genial,no le teme aun demonio.

romeo: sabes, creo que me gustas

valentina: he?...p..pero porque me lo dices tan de repente.. apenas te conozco

romeo: acaso eso puede cambiar lo que siento

valentina: he..bueno supongo que no..pero para darte una respuesta concreta necesito consorte mas

romeo:esta bien esperare, en tonses tendremos que salir mucho mas ve ses como esta no?

valentina:si

romeo: que te parese todos los días por la tarde me mostraras la ciudad y me conoseras mas

. esta bien

_ y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que se dijeron miestras que se despedían para un nuevo encuentro al dia siguiente _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::en el inframundo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

julieta: que te pasa romeo te veo muy feliz

romeo: no es nada

julieta: y donde estabas

romeo: en tokio

julieta: ha...mmm esa no era la ciudad que nuestro padre juro destruir bueno.. quien sabe_ dijo encongiendo los hombros

romeo: QUE'?_ dijo muy alterado_ pero hay esta la primera chica humana que no me teme por ser un demonio

julieta: corrección es la única chica humana que conoses

romeo: y como lo sabes

julieta: sabes que puedo leer las miradas

romeo: o si lo olvide

julieta: y mejor no se lo digas a papa sabes que odia a los humanos

_el chico tan solo trago saliva y se quedo mirando a su hermana_

capitulo. cadena que nos ata

en la ciudad de tokio

pov:romeo

baya creí que solo era cosa de las chicas demonios tardarse tanto en una cita pero ya veo que no.

valentina: hola romeo

romeo: al fin llegas

valentina: te hice esperar mucho

romeo: bueno eso ya no importa

valentina: bueno vámonos tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte

romeo: a si como que

valentina: bueno es una ciudad grande..has ido al teatro alguna vez ?

romeo: no..._callo un momento el chico_ y que es el teatro ?

valentina: como te diré es un lugar adonde la gente va a ver personas actuar

romeo: se escucha interesante y porque no vamos

valentina: eso era lo que tenia en mente_dijo mientras tomaba al chico de la mano para llevarlo al teatro_

romeo: es a qui...woou es un edificio muy grande

valentina: se supone que así son los teatros

romeo: entremos

valentina: esta bien

_ ya dentro de teatro romeo solo observaba entretenido la actuación, don de se mostraba una princesa y un principie y por la mente del chico solo podía pensar conque esa es la clase de chicos que les gustan alas chicas _

valentina: y re gusto la obra

romeo: claro es muy interesante

valentina: o mora es mi amigo Sac

romeo: he? donde

valentina: en que va por alla... HOLA Sac .

Sac: hola valentina que gusto encontrarte a qui y con quien te acompaña ?

valentina: un amigo se llama romeo

romeo: encantado... estiro la mano para recibir un saludo

Sac:ham.. es gusto es mio _dijo aceptando el saludo _mi nombre es Angelo Sac Hogosha Tenshi

romeo: ham romeo Okami Akira

Sac: Akira... valentina...aleja te de el es un demonio

valentina: si pe..._el chico no la deja ni hablar cuando toma su mano y la aparte del lado de romeo _

romeo:y que con eso di se un poco confundido cuando se percata_ eres un ángel_

Sac: si y tu un demonio te voy a exterminar

valentina: no Sac en no le hace daño a nadie

Sac: la hipnotizaste para que este de parte tulla no es así ?

romeo: yo no he echo tal cosa

Sac: estoy al tanto de los poderes de los demonios por suerte yo puedo contrarestar eso

_romeo se empezó a alterar, empezaron a salir le cola y cuernos que se pintaron de llamas azules y se paro en cuatro patas como un animal preparado para atacar_

Sac: te alejare de valentina puedo deshacer cualquier poder hipnótico

romeo: nadie me separara de valentina y veamos si puedes deshacer esto

_ romeo esquivo a Sac, quedando enfrenté de valentina haciendo que este la besara_

pov: valentina

esto se siente muy extraño es como un calor inmenso sobre mi que es lo que tes pasando, me pregunte mientras el mi mano parecía obsevar como se formaba una cadena en mi muñeca que me unía a romeo_

romeo: a ver trata de romper esa cadena_dijo muy seguro de si_

Sac: que cadena _dijo el chico creyéndolo loco_

valentina: lo le gas caso esta demente_ dijo llevándose corriendo a romeo asta otro lugar_

romeo: pero que pasa

valentina: que es esto_dijo un poco molesta_

romeo: lo siento pero me enoja que me quieran quitar lo que es mio

valentina: pero quien te dijo que acepte ser tu novia

romeo: bueno ya no queda de otra _ dijo mirándola a sus ojos con una cara de disculpa

capitulo. propuesta

valentina esperaba en el lugar donde quedaba con romeo para mostrarle la ciudad pero se percato de que el chico no llegaba así que disidió ir a buscar al departamento donde el chico se estaba alojando

valentina toco la puerta del departamento pero nadie respondía

valentina: romeo se que estas hay abre me _ golpeaba la puerta con gran fuerza _

romeo: que quieres _ respondió el chico molesto sin abrir la puerta_

valentina. pero que rayos te pasa estas actuando todo lo contrario a como e_ la chica recordó que puede ser lo que le este pasando tanto que no la dejo terminar_

valentina. queres que derrumbe la puerta

romeo: ni se te ocurra hacer eso

valentina: en tonses habré la puerta

-al chico no le quedo de otras mas que abrir la puerta _

valentina: explica me porque estas así

romeo: de que hablas así es mi actitud_replico mas molesto el chico pero si mirarla_

valentina: ya basta de tu fría actitud tu eres una persona alegre,graciosa,amable hay muchas cosas buenas de ti... estoy molesta por lo que paso así que no te estés culpando y p... creo.. que ..me..m.g

romeo: si no estas molesta demostrármelo

valentina: como

romeo: da me un beso

valentina: he?

romeo: y que sea largo y apasionante

valentina: que crees que estas diciendo

romeo: que no te e pedido nada malo aun_ dijo con una sonrisa malvada_

_eso iso enojar mas a valentina

romeo: si solo vinisteis a quedarte callada mejor vete _dijo fríamente nuevamente_

_ al ver como la actitud del chico cambiaba por que ella no actuaba la orillo a darle lo que pedía_

_ cuando romeo menos se lo esperaba valentina lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a ella y le dio un beso que duro unos minutos _

valentina: y que te pareció mi beso_ dijo en un tono que nunca se le había escuchado_

romeo: mmm.. aun no me comben se _dijo el chico muy engreído _

valentina: y que tango que hacer para convencerte _ dijo nuevamente en ese tono_

romeo: que a.s.e.t.e.s ser mi novia

valentina: he?

romeo: talvez no lo he pedido bien QUIERES SER MI NOVIA _exclamo el nuevamente _

valentina: ee..mm SI quiero ser tu novia _dijo muy segura de si_

_ romeo se acerco y le beso la mejilla _

continuara...

capitulo.5. el final

en la casa de romeo

romeo: de pues de nuestra platica de anoche no puedo creer que se allá quedado dormida por su culpa tu be que dormir en el sofá de seguro cuando despierte esta vuelta loca tengo que buscar alguna forma de romper esta cadena aunque por cada beso que me da se vuelve mas fuerte, anoche no me pude contener porque era luna llena pero ya no mas besos, ella me gusta tanto que no puedo arrastrarla hacia mi mundo.

valentina. romeo_dijo adormilada _

romeo: si que su sede

valentina: tengo frió

_la cama estaba pegada ala pared y la cobija se encontraba entre valentina y la pared así que romeo tuvo que atravesar silenciosamente a valentina para no despertarla y poderla cobijar pero valentina se movió haciendo que romeo callera en sima de ella así valentina despertándose_

valentina: que rayos esta haciendo

romeo: soy inocente te lo aseguro_ dijo muy nervioso y con la cara muy roja

_ en chico solo gano una buena cachetada_

valentina: esta noche dormí con mucho frió_ dijo mientras se solevantaba de la cama_

romeo: si pero ya no volveré a trata de cobijarte dijo sobando se la mejilla

valentina: bueno a donde iremos hoy

romeo: bueno yo tengo que empacar hoy me marcho

valentina. he pero que

romeo: yo vine a aquí porque unos amigos me involucraron pero nunca vine con ese propósito, bueno mas tarde iremos con mi hermana a ver si puede romper las cadenas

valentina: pero que tiene de malo las cadenas soy tu novia no_ se sonrojo un poco_

romeo:si pero si seguimos con esto temo que te puedan lastimar y no me perdonaría eso

valentina: esta bien lo entiendo _ dijo un poco triste pero en su interior sabia que lo solucionaría de alguna manera_

romeo: pasemos bien el tiempo que nos queda_ dijo con una gran sonrisa para no hacer sentir mal a valentina_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: unas horas despues :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

dig..don llamaron ala puerta_

romeo: pasa... crees que puedas romperlas ?

julieta: bueno estebé investigado en libros antiguos y di se claramente que la cadena no se puede romper si ambos siente amor ya que las cadedas se crean por un hechizo entre una relación de amor entre un demonio o un humano en su caso la relación de amor fue un beso, si ya se andado barios besos su amor se vuelve mas fuerte ácido que la cadena sea imposible de romper

valentina: y porque aprese la cadena

julieta: practica mente es un poder que los demonios pueden controlar a su gusto y antojo para poder obtener ala mujer humana que deseen ya que solo por capricho y no por amor, también abrigue que la cadena fue un hechizo de compasión hacia los demonios que creo zeuss para que cuando hubiese un amor entre un demonio y un humano ninguno se interpusiera entre su relación mejor llamada como el hilo rojo del destino para demonios ya que los demonios no poseen el hilo rojo del destino

valentina: woou.. que interesante

julieta: si no yo lo sabia lo acabo de leer de un libro antiguo que estaba en el escritorio de mi padre

romeo: enserio tomas el libro del escritorio de nuestro padre

julieta: si el me dio permiso

romeo: bueno retomando el tema las puede romper o no

julieta: antes de contestarles solo una pregunta ustedes se quieren ?

valentina: he bueno

romeo: si lo miras de esa manera se puede decir que si_ dijo muy avergonzado _

julieta: en-tonses es imposible

romeo: mero si seguimos así le puedo causar mucho daño

julieta: aun no termino existe un hechizo que hace que la cadena se vuelva menos tosca, mas larga y flexible pero invisible para todo ojo y necesita ser realizado con una espada llamada ikkaku que fue destruida hace millones de años puedo volver a crearla pero me tomara tiempo

romeo/valentina: cuanto tiempo

julieta: digamos que forjar la espada 3 horas pero conseguir los materias pues tengo que ir diferentes lugares del mundo así que en total 7 horas

romeo: tanto...

julieta: si pueden esperar

romeo: si nos nos queda de otra

julieta: romeo sabes que cunado esto termine tu tendrás que regresar y posiblemente no la vuelvas a ver_susurro para romeo_

romeo. si por lomenos no estaremos atados y si no la pondré en peligro_siguió susurrando para julieta_

julieta. muy bien me marcho a buscar los materias_ dijo en voz alta y alegre _

romeo: y porque no me muestra un lugar de la ciudad

valentina: que te parese si vamos adonde nos conocimos

romeo: es buena idea

valentina solo me arreglo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3 horas despues ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

valentina: bien al fin llegamos

romeo: no me gustan los viajes entren

valentina ya te acostumbraras

romeo: eso espero_ dijo algo mareado _

_el cielo se empezó a tornar negro y un gran agujero en el cielo se empezó a abrir_

akira-sama: hijo como pudieses _ dijo un hombre que salia del agujero en el cielo _

romeo: padre que haces a aquí

akira-sama: voy a matar a esa humana

romeo: lo siento padre pero no te lo permitiré

akira-sama: acaso quieres paliar con tu padre eres tan solo un niño nunca me llegaras a los talones

romeo:eso no me importa pero no le pondrás una mano a valentina_ dijo en tono muy amenasante

_ambos se trasformaron en su forma demoniaca, romeo saco una espada que también se cubrió de llamas su padre lasaba rayos de color azul mientras que romeo los contraatacaba con la espada para que no dañaran a valentina_

_alto no pelen mas_ se es escucho una voz desde muy lejos

romeo: julieta

julieta: padre tanquilisate yo puedo romper la cadena

akira-sama: es enserio hija - dijo mas tranquilo_

julieta: si padre

akira-sama: vamos de muestrame tu poder

julieta: ikkaku espada demoniaca que juzga a los demonios has tu trabajo y rompe el hechizo_recito en voz alta mientras chocaba la espada con la cadena_

_al pareser la cadena había des aparesido pero solo se había vuelto invisible _

akira-sama: temo(tu) ya no eres mi hijo esta desterrado _dijo muy molesto ya retirándose _

romeo:esta bien valentina

valentina: si gracias a ti

romeo: bueno este en el a dios

valentina: pero adonde iras

romeo: tengo que hablar con el y asegurarme que nunca mas trate de hacerte daño

valentina: te extrañare mucho

romeo: yo nunca dije que fuera un adiós para siempre, siempre regreso a reclamar lo que me pertenece_ solo basto ese tonto comentario para que valentina se molestara_

valentina: IDIOTA_ le golpeo la cara_

_ el chico dio varios pasa se quedo mirando el atardecer por un momento luego voltio a ver a valentina y le dijo adiós con la mano siguió caminado asta que desapareció de la vista de valentina

fin..

amor de cadenas segunda temporada

capitulo.1. el nuevo rey

valentina: ya hace 3 años que romeo me salvo y desapareció se que sigo atada a el y esa cadena nunca podrá desaparecer pero ese tonto me hace un poco de falta a qui

flashback

romeo: bueno este es el a dios

valentina: pero adonde iras

romeo: tengo que hablar con el y asegurarme que nunca mas trate de hacerte daño

valentina: te extrañare mucho

romeo: yo nunca dije que fuera un adiós para siempre, siempre regreso a reclamar lo que me pertenece_ solo basto ese tonto comentario para que valentina se molestara_

valentina: IDIOTA_ le golpeo la cara_

_ el chico dio varios pasos se quedo mirando el atardecer por un momento luego voltio a ver a valentina y le dijo adiós con la mano siguió caminado asta que desapareció de la vista de valentina

fin del flashback.

valentina: bueno dijo que no era un a dios para siempre pero ya han pasado muchos años algún día regresara de eso estoy segura - dijo con una cara de alegría y seguridad _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::en el inframundo ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

romeo: como estarán las cosas por aya _ dijo mirando por la ventana de su recámara _

julieta: no la as olvidado verdad

romeo: porsupuesto que no

julieta: bueno nuestro padre tiene un buen corazón a pesar de lo que paso te perdono además el quiere que ocupes su lugar al mando

romeo: eso por un lado estará bien podre hacer lo que quiera y podre ir al mundo de los humanos

julieta: si pero tendrás responsabilidades bueno piesalo cuando entre al espejo ya no podrá salir tu podrías ser el cambio de todos

subordinado 1: joven romeo su padre lo llama

romeo: si ya voy y solo di me romeo_ dijo algo molesto_

_romeo se dirigió hacia la oficina de su padre quien tenia una cara muy seria_

akira-sama: pasa romeo

_ al chico le resulto algo extraño que no le llamara hijo_

romeo: que pasa akira-sama

akira-sama: desde ahora puede llamarme akira señor romeo rey del inframundo

romeo: de que estas hablando

akira-sama: te dejo a cargo pronto me voy aretirar espero que gas un buen trabajo ahora puedes irte_ dijo empujando a romeo fuera de la oficina_

capitulo.2. misión de amor

Romeo: porque me empuja afuera que no se supone que soy en nuevo rey _ decía muy molesto y haciendo un berrinche como niño_

¿?: pues para ser el nuevo rey sigues siendo muy inmaduro no crees ? _dijo una pequeña chica de cabello amarillo casi naranja que bestia de color purpura con blanco _

Romeo: Lucy que haces aquí

Lucy : Julieta meconto todo vine a cumplir una misión la misión se llama "rencuentra a Romeo con su amor"

Romeo: pero que dices

persefone: hola romeo quien es esta linda chica

Romeo: es mi prima

Lucy: mi nombre es Lucy tamashii okami

persefone: bueno a dios joven rey

Lucy: me ignoro por completo

Romeo: bueno es que ella se enamoro de tu padre pero tu padre estaba enamorado de tu madre así que en otras palabras odia a tu madre

Lucy: y yo que culpa tengo


End file.
